Doki Doki Precure: Mana x Regina oneshots
by Iffykun
Summary: Oneshots of Mana and Regina from the anime Doki Doki Precure. I do not own Doki Doki Precure.
1. Hospitals and Rage: Part one & two

Rikka, Mana and Makoto were eating lunch in their classroom, it was the only place where they could get some privacy and it was quiet. Rikka and Makoto were chatting away while they ate their food and Mana, she was unusually quiet. Rikka and Makoto looked at her.

"Hey Mana," Makoto said, "are you okay?"

"Hm?" Mana snapped out of her thoughts.

"You weren't talking." Rikka stated. "What's up?"

"I'm just wondering where Regina is, she said some people needed her." Mana replied.

"Did she say who?"

Mana shrugged. She picked up her vanilla pudding and began to finish eating, she looked out the window and gazed at the clouds. Rikka and Makoto watched her a frown, it was lunch, she was supposed to be enjoying the time she had before their next class. Rikka tapped Makoto's shoulder and winked, Makoto gave a smile to the blue-haired girl. Rikka stood up and walked behind her childhood friend without her noticing then pinched her sides, causing Mana to squeal and jump out of her seat.

"Don't do _that_!" Mana snapped which startled her friends.

"Mana.." Makoto said.

"What is up with you today?" Rikka asked. "Do not say nothing because I _know_ something is wrong."

"Sorry," Mana sighed, "I just have a bad feeling."

Rikka relaxed and sat down, motioning with her hand for Mana to do the same.

"I'm sure she's fine Mana." she said.

Mana didn't respond, she just sat down and rested her head on Rikka's shoulder. Rikka embraced the magenta-haired girl and stroked her head.

* * *

Class began 17 minutes ago and there was still no sign of Regina. Mana was getting really worried, she couldn't stop looking at the clock and classroom door. Rikka looked at Mana and gave her a smile in an attempt to calm her nerves, but to no avail. Another three minutes passed and Mana couldn't take it any longer.

"Sensei!" Mana said as she raised up her hand.

"Yes Mana?" Mr Kido replied as he looked up from the tests he was marking.

"May I go look for Regina?"

Mr Kido looked at Mana, he could clearly see that Mana was very worried and desperately wanted to find her girlfriend. He sighed.

"Yes you may." he said and Mana stood up.

Mana walked over to the classroom door and was going to open the door but someone o the other side beat her to it, it was Regina. All cut up and bruised. Regina's legs gave out and she fell to her knees, but Mana caught her before she hit the floor.

"Regina!?" Mana held her close as Rikka and Makoto ran up to give some assistance.

"What on earth!?" Mr Kido exclaimed when he saw Regina's condition.

Regina's right eye was swollen shut and badly bruised, her school uniform was ripped where her cuts were red and bleeding. She was slowly losing consciousness.

"Give her to me and go get the nurse." Rikka demanded while staring directly into Mana's horrified eyes. "Go!"

Mana gently put her injured girlfriend into Rikka's arms and raced out of the classroom. She ran as fast as her legs could take her, she skipped a few stairs and ran down the hallway, bumping into some students roaming the halls. Her mind was overwhelmed with thoughts. What happened to her? Who would do something like this? She burst into the nurse's office where the school nurse was chatting with the school counselor.

"Mana, what-" the nurse began but Mana interrupted her.

"Miss Amari please come quick," Mana panted, "Regina is hurt!"

Miss Amari and the school counselor could clearly hear the panic and fear in the young girl's voice and it was written all over her face. Grabbing her first aid kit, Miss Amari followed Mana back to the classroom with the school counselor not far behind. The two adults were horrified when they saw what was happening in the classroom. Makoto and Mr Kido were doing what Rikka instructed, Rikka had a bag of ice pressed against Regina's swollen eye, the rest of the class here on the opposite side of the room with extremely worried and scared expressions and Regina was laying on the floor with her head in Rikka's lap with her eyes closed, moaning in pain.

"What in the world happened!?" Miss Amari asked and she kneeled down beside Regina and shooed Makoto and Mr Kido away.

"We don't know," Rikka said as she tried to remain calm, "she keeps calling out for-"

"Mana.." Regina called weakly.

Mana immediately rushed to her side and held her hand.

"I'm here," Mana said as Regina slowly opened her one good eye, "it's okay."

Regina gave a weak smile before frowning when she saw tears sliding down her girlfriend's cheeks, she slowly raised her hand to wipe them away. Mana began to panic when Regina closed her eyes again her hand fell, she caught the blonde's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Regina!" Mana exclaimed.

"Call an ambulance!" Miss Amari demanded as she looked to Mr Kido before shooing Mana out of the way.

Mana was crying now, Rikka pulled her best friend out of the way and pulled her into a hug and let her cry into her shoulder. Rikka and Makoto watched helplessly as Mana cried and Miss Amari desperately tried to wake Regina up. Not even 13 minutes later the paramedics arrived and Miss Amari stood back to let them work. Mana cried harder as they took Regina away on a stretcher.

* * *

Mana paced back and forth as she, Rikka and the school counselor waited for news on Regina. Mana looked to her left to see Makoto has just gotten off the phone with someone, she volunteered to call Alice, Aguri, Regina and Aguri's dad and Mana's parents and grandfather. Mana was terrified, extremely worried and anxious, she refused to eat and drink the snacks and liquids the school counselor brought the girls from the vending machine. She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned to see Rikka holding vitamin water and a sandwich in her face.

"You need to eat and drink something." Rikka told her with a concerned expression.

"I can't.." Mana replied in a quiet and shaky voice.

"You can and you will," Makoto said, "what would Regina think if she knew you were doing this to yourself over her?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Mana shouted which made her friends and the school counselor jump. "I'M NOT HER! I'M NOT THE ONE UNCONSCIOUS IN A HOSPITAL BED!"

"Mana.."

"IT HAS BEEN THREE HOURS AND WE STILL HAVEN'T HEARD ANYTHING!"

Rikka and Alice tried to calm Mana down, but to no avail. The former student council president began to pace once again before everyone's head snapped in the direction of the hospital entrance when they heard footsteps a few minutes later. Alice has arrived with her butler along with Aguri and Aguri and Regina's dad, the former king of the Trump Kingdom.

"What happened?" Aguri demanded with a serious and frightened expression while getting up in Mana's face.

"Hey, back up!" Rikka exclaimed.

Aguri ignored Rikka and stared directly into Mana's eyes, it was then that the elementary schooler saw the sadness and fear on Mana's face. Aguri's expression softened and she backed up.

"What happened?" the small girl asked again but more gently.

"I don't know," Mana said quietly, "she went missing during lunch and when I was going to go look for her during our second last class she came into the room all beat up."

"What do you mean she went missing?"

"She told me some people needed her at the start of lunch, that was the last time I saw her before.."

Mana broke down crying again for the fifth time that day, Aguri stared with sad eyes as Rikka and Alice held their childhood friend in a tight embrace. She looked over at Makoto, the school counselor, and the former king. Makoto and the school counselor were trying to comfort the man. Makoto met Aguri's eyes and motioned for the young girl to come to her and the two adults. Mana's parents came running through the entrance with panicked expressions.

"What-" Mr Aida began but was interrupted by the sound of high heels clicking.

The precure and four adults turned to see Rikka's mom heading in their direction with a clipboard. Makoto, Aguri, the former king, and the school counselor stood up as the blue-haired woman approached the waiting room.

"How is she?" Mana asked desperately.

Mrs Hishikawa smiled at her daughter's best friend.

"She's resting at the moment," she stated, "Regina has suffered a few broken ribs, several bruises on her back, left knee, and face as well as sprained wrist."

"Oh dear lord.." Mrs Aida gasped.

"My poor daughter!" the former king cried.

The school counselor put a hand on Mana's shoulder.

"I suppose this was assault?" she asked.

"We can assume so." Mrs Hishikawa replied with a sour face.

The school counselor frowned and looked down the magenta-haired girl, her grip on the young teen's shoulder tightened slightly.

"The principal and I will make sure whoever did this will not get away with it." she declared.

"Thank you Mrs Fukuhara." Mana hugged the woman before going to her parents.

"We need to keep Regina here for a few days for observation." Mrs Hishikawa told the adults as she handed her clipboard with a sheet on it to the former king. "Please sign here."

Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri pulled Mana aside, Alice offered Mana a tissue which Mana accepted.

"She's gonna be fine." Rikka said as she wrapped her arm around the magenta-haired girl. "You hear?"

Mana wiped her eyes. "I hear you."

* * *

Two more hours have gone by, the girls were now in Regina's private room. Rikka sitting in a chair in a corner of the room, Alice was drinking tea and reading the book with Rikka, Makoto and Aguri were playing a card game while Mana was at Regina's bedside, holding her girlfriend's right hand tightly while resting her head in her free arm. The adults have gone to the hospital cafeteria to get the girls and themselves some lunch. Mrs Fukuhara had left to resume doing her job at the school.

The room was quiet aside from Mana and Regina's gentle breathing, Rikka looked up from her book to find Mana had finally given up to sleep. She smiled and nugged Alice's arm, gaining the tea lover's attention.

"Look." Rikka whispered as she returned her attention to the former student council president.

Alice put her tea down quietly on a napkin and smiled. "I'm glad she's finally resting."

"Yeah, today has been a long day."

Rikka and Alice watched their sleeping childhood friend for a few seconds in silence before Rikka's expression grew serious. She turned to Alice.

"I really hope whoever did that to Regina gets caught." she said.

"They better get caught," Makoto put the cards away before joining the two girls, "that was horrifying to watch."

Nobody spoke, the four girls remained silent for a good 30 seconds, unsure of what to say. Aguri had moved near the window and gazed at the moving cars below. It had started raining. Rikka sighed as she once again returned her focus to Mana.

"I had never seen her like that before." Rikka said sadly.

Alice put a comforting hand on Rikka's shoulder. "It must have been quite a shock for her to see Regina in such a state."

"It was a shock for everyone in the room."

Rikka stood up and grabbed the blanket from one of the empty chairs and covered Mana up, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl. Rikka was going to return to her seat when she heard the bedsheets ruffle.

"Regina?"


	2. Hospitals and Rage: Part three & four

"Regina?" Rikka said.

Rikka, Alice, Aguri and Makoto watched as the blonde begin to wake up. Regina groaned and slowly opened her eyes, blinking a couple times to adjust to the light. She looked to her left to find her friends' eyes watching her in hope and worry.

"What-.." she began but trailed off when she laid eyes on Mana.

Her girlfriend was a wreck, her hair was a mess from ruffling it in anger and sadness and her eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying a lot earlier. Regina looked to her friends for answers. She tried to push herself to sit up but winced and Rikka motioned her not to.

"What is going on?" she whispered.

"You don't remember?" Aguri asked.

Regina shook her head. Rikka, Alice, Aguri and Makoto looked at each other with worry.

"You were attacked," Makoto explained, "we don't know who hurt you."

"To explain this," Rikka said as she pointed at the sleeping girl, "she was a wreck the whole time."

Regina frowned as she looked at Mana. She must not have been taking care of herself while she was out, based on what their friends were saying. She ran her fingers through Mana's hair, being careful not to catch any knots and wake her up. Footsteps could be heard approaching the room in the hallway, the five girls turned their heads to see Mana's parents, Rikka's mom and Aguri and Regina's dad entering the room with food.

"Regina-!" the former King started but was cut off by Regina shushing him.

He looked at her with a questioning expression before noticing Mana sleeping next to her. He nodded.

"Glad to see that you're awake Regina." Mrs Hishikawa smiled. "Are you in any pain or discomfort?"

"Only when I push with my wrist and move too much." Regina replied.

"I see, well, that's normal for your injures."

Regina didn't listen to Mrs Hisikawa, her eyes were glued on her girlfriend. Regina would have to have a talk with her when she wakes up.

"Did she eat?" Regina asked, switching her gaze to Alice.

"I'm afraid not.." Alice shook her head. "She refused to eat or drink anything."

Regina stared at Mana once again. She would have to have a huge talk with her when she wakes up. Regina shifted to her right, making room for the sleeping girl. Mana's dad carefully lifted the sleeping girl into his arms, Mana's head fell to the left to rest in the man's shoulder. Her dad laid the girl down onto the open space beside the blond, Regina lifting the blanket to put it down again on the two young teens. Mana let out an unconscious groan and moved closer to Regina as she wrapped her good arm around the magenta-haired girl. Regina smiled and laid down, being careful to not disturb her injuries and her girlfriend.

The young teens' friends and parents smiled as Regina closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. The adults left the room first, then Aguri and Makoto. Rikka smiled again as she stole one last look at the sleeping couple before turning the light to dim and following Alice out.

* * *

Mana awoke about ten minutes before visiting hours were over to someone special running their fingers through her bangs. Mana's eyes locked eyes with beautiful blue ones.

"Regina!" she exclaimed, shooting upright.

"Hey." Regina smiled.

Mana flipped onto her left side, wrapping her arms around the blonde in the process. Regina frowned as she saw a tear slide down Mana's cheek, she wiped it away before kissing her girlfriend's head.

"No more crying." Regina said, frowning.

"I'm sorry," Mana apologized, " I was just so scared! I was going to go look for you and the next thing I know you were in the room, injured and-"

Regina silenced the rambling girl with a kiss, Mana's eyes widened but soon closed as she kissed her lover back. Regina pulled the magenta-haired girl into a loving embrace before once again kissing her head.

"It's alright," Regina gently rubbed Mana's arm, "I'm alright, everything's alright."

Mana's eyes began to water again. Regina frowned as the girl buried her face into chest, sobbing quietly. Regina moved her hand to her girlfriend's back and began to gently rub her back in a soothing way.

"It's okay Mana," Regina said softly, "I'm okay."

Neither girls noticed their friends watching the touching scene in the doorway, sad that she had to ruin the moment, Rikka entered the room.

"Visiting hours are over," she stated, "we have to leave now."

Mana shook her head in protest and let out an annoyed groan, causing the five girls to giggle.

"Don't be so grumpy," Aguri said, "you can come see her tomorrow, besides, your hungryman sub is getting cold."

Mana groaned again and shifted into a more comfortable position, Regina booped her nose.

"Go home and get some rest Mana," she demanded, "you can come back tomorrow."

"Can't I just sleep here with you?" Mana asked.

"This bed isn't all that comfortable."

"I can sleep on the floor then."

"That would be _less _comfortable!"

The two lovers stared at each other before Mana sighed, Regina did a victory fist pump. The magenta-haired girl grabbed her bookbag and jacket before giving Regina a goodbye kiss. Regina smiled and waved at her girlfriend and friends as they left.

* * *

"Rikka," Mr Kido called, "what does WHMIS stand for?"

"Workplace Hazardous Materials Information System." Rikka answered.

"Correct."

Mr Kido checked something off on his clipboard, then turned to the next page.

"Mana," he said, "give me a chemical property."

No response. Mr Kido and the class looked towards Mana's desk, but said girl was not in her seat.

"Where is Mana?" Mr Kido asked as he turned to Rikka and Makoto.

"I don't know," Makoto said, "she was with us at break wasn't she?"

Rikka nodded. "This is weird, she never skips class."

The students looked at each other in confusion while Mr Kido sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Before Mr Kido could say anything, a certain brown haired student bursted into the classroom.

"Sensei!" he cried.

"Takuya, where were you-"

"That's not important!" Takuya interrupted his teacher. "Mana got into a fight!"

"What!?" the class exclaimed.

"Where is she!?" Mr Kido demanded.

"The courtyard!"

Mr Kido and Takuya raced out of the room with Rikka and Makoto in pursuit, they raced through the halls and down the stairs. Mr Kido and the students stopped cold in their tracks when they saw the chaos that was happening. Mana and kneeling on one knee while holding her right upper arm, gritting her teeth in pain. She was cornered by three male students from another school. One of them had what looked like a small metal pipe.

Raquel and Davi flew out from behind Rikka and Makoto, they turned into phones and Rikka and Makoto transformed into Cure Diamond and Cure Sword.

"Hey!" Cure Sword shouted as her and Cure Diamond raced over to aid their wounded friend.

The three students' expressions changed from smug to fear when they saw the two Precure members running at them. They tried to run but Cure Diamond froze the ground under them and they slipped. The two Precure members had the students pinned down.

Mr Kido and Takuya kneeled down beside Mana, Mr Kid placed his hand on her back.

"Are you alright Mana?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Y-Yeah.." Mana stuttered.

Mr Kido looked to Takuya.

"Go get the school counselor and the nurse." he demanded, Takuya instantly obeyed and ran back into the building.

Cure Diamond glared at the three students, she had one of them on the ground, with the left side of his face pressed against the pavement and his right arm pinned behind him. Cure Sword had the second one pinned down as well, but she had her right knee on his back and both his arms pinned beside his sides. The other one was laying on the ground, too scared to move.

"What are your names?" Cure Diamonds demanded.

None of them answered. This made Cure Diamond angrier.

"What are your names!?" she repeated but harsher.

"Goro Genkei." the one Cure Diamond had pinned said.

"Haruki Genkei." the one Cure Sword had pinned answered.

"A-Arata Daki." the scared one said.

Cure Diamond and Cure Sword looked at each other then looked at Mr Kido. Mr Kido looked at Mana.

"What happened?" he asked. "Who started the fight?"

"I was heading to class with Takuya and I heard them talking." Mana explained.

"What were they talking about?"

"What they did to Regina."

Mana's eyes narrowed as she glared at the three students. Mr Kido and the two Precure members' eyes widened.

"Go on." Mr Kido said.

"Takuya and I were going to tell the principal but they found us." Mana stated. "Apparently they were targeting all of us."

Mana looked at Cure Diamond and Cure Sword when she spoke. Cure Sword returned her attention to the one she had pinned.

"Why were you targeting us?" she asked.

Haruki squirmed beneath her.

"Because you're all traitors!" he exclaimed. "You befriended an enemy!"

Mana clenched her fists as he went on to say how Regina was evil and how she was tricking them. She saw Takuya return to them with Mrs Amari and Mrs Fukuhara.

"That girl shouldn't be alive!" Haruki declared.

"Enough!" Mana screamed.

Haruki went silent, everyone's eyes were on Mana, whose expression had darkened.

"If Regina was tricking us and pretending to be nice we would know," Mana said as she stood up, "We're not stupid. After everything she has done for everyone, helping us save everyone when we are called for duty, she risks her life for you and you say she hasn't had a change of heart!?"

Mana was beyond furious. After everything that her girlfriend had done, these three boys still thought she was evil. What was wrong with them? Mana inhaled.

"You three couldn't be even more of a disappointment." she stated.

Mana exhaled. Mrs Amari placed her hand on the magenta-haired girl's left shoulder and guided her back towards the school. Mr Kido had sent Takuya back to class. Mrs Fukuhara stepped forward.

"You boys are in a lot of trouble." she said. "This school's principal has already contacted the police, I'm sure the officers will be glad to haul you to the station."

The three students looked down in shame, Cure Diamond and Cure Sword just glared at them.

"I trust that you both will make sure these three will stay put?" Cure Sword asked.

The two adults nodded in response. Cure Diamond and Cure Sword reverted back into their civilian forms and made their way back into the school.

* * *

"Well," Mrs Amari said, "nothing is broken but you have some nasty bruising on your abdomen and your arm."

Mana sat on one of the beds in the nurse's office, the same one she was forced to rest in by Aguri when Mana overworked herself and ended up with a fever. Rikka and Makoto were waiting for the nurse to finish checking their friend.

"I'd rather not see that side of you again," Makoto commented, "it was scary."

Rikka agreed. "Yeah it was."

Mana looked at her two friends, both of them were grinning like idiots. Mana smiled.

"I can be scarier." she said.

"Wait really!?" Makoto gasped. "How scary?"

"Mana, when you try to be scary you always end up laughing." Rikka smirked.

"Well trying counts, doesn't it?" Mana pouted.

Mrs Amari smiled as she listened to the three teens speak, the woman looked out the window to see a police car and two officers getting the attackers into the vehicle. She frowned, but smiled again when she heard laughter.

"Alright you three," she said, "you best be on your way. You don't want to keep Regina waiting, do you?"

"No ma'am."

Mana, Rikka, and Makoto waved goodbye and walked out of the room.

* * *

Mana arrived at the hospital around 20 minutes after she, Rikka, and Makoto parted ways. Mrs Hishikawa smiled and greeted Mana before she moved on to her next patient. When she entered Regina's hospital room, she was met by a worried frown from her girlfriend.

"You were attacked?" Regina asked, her voice shaking with worry and sadness.

Mana sighed and sat down on the edge of the hospital bed as Regina made room for her.

"Yes," Mana confirmed, "but it wasn't as bad as what you got."

Regina's eyes began to water, what would she have done if Mana ended up as bad as her? Or worse? The magenta-haired girl frowned and gently wiped her lover's tears away and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Hey," Mana said, "I'm okay."

She smiled as Regina looked up at her.

"Those guys won't hurt us anymore." Mana stated. "The police got them."

"Good." Regina smiled.

Mana and Regina continued to hold each other, as they waited for their friends to arrive. They were going to have pizza tonight.


	3. Exhausted

"Regina," Mr. Kido called as he finished writing an equation on the chalkboard, "I would like you to answer this question."

The blonde did not respond, Regina had her head resting in her arms on her desk. She was a sleep. Mr. Kido sighed and walked down the aisle towards her desk, moving behind her chair once he reached his destination.

"Regina!" he shouted as he quickly grabbed her shoulders, startling the girl.

Regina jumped and squeaked in alarm, causing the class to giggle. Regina glared at her classmates before turning to face her teacher, who was already halfway back to the front of the classroom.

"Now that you're awake, would you please answer the equation on the board?" Mr. Kido said.

"Yes sir." Regina stood up from her chair and headed towards the front of the room.

She accepted the chalk from Mr. Kido, unfortunately she dropped it before she could begin writing. A few students giggled at her misfortune; Mr. Kido glared at those students.

"Lunch time detention for you." he said "Carry on, Regina."

Regina's hand shook as he began to write, she could feel her classmates' eyes on her. She wondered if she was answering the equation completely wrong. Her teacher took the chalk from her when she finished.

"Correct, well done Regina." Mr. Kido congratulated her.

The class clapped as the blonde returned to her seat.

"Now then, who is next?" Mr. Kido scanned the classroom for students not paying attention or chatting. "Takuya?"

Takuya froze, he had been caught talking to Momota. He turned to face his teacher.

"Yes sir?" he said nervously.

"Since you decided to talk in class, I would like you to answer this next one." Mr. Kido explained.

"Okay."

Mr. Kido erased the previous equation that Regina answered as the class laughed. Takuya frowned when his teacher signaled for him to come. He took the chalk from his teacher.

"Correct." Mr. Kido said as Takuya gave the chalk back.

Mr. Kido erased Takuya's equation. He turned to face the class, once again scanning the room for students not paying attention. His eyes landed on Mana; the magenta-haired girl had her head resting in her arms on her desk.

"Mana," he called out, "I would like you to answer this next one."

Mana sat up straight when she heard her name, she hadn't been paying much attention. Regina stared at her girlfriend; she could see bags under the girl's eyes and she has visibly exhausted.

"Uh, sensei?" Regina called, raising her right hand.

"Yes?" her teacher answered.

"I don't think Mana should answer this one."

Mr. Kido paused his actions and turned to face Regina; his expression showed pure annoyance.

"I'm sure Mana can answer this question just fine," he said, "she has gotten good marks in your previous assignment."

"That isn't what I meant, sir, I-"

"I can do it." Mana said quietly, interrupting her lover.

Mr. Kido looked at Mana, the girl was shaking slightly. However, he didn't notice.

"Right, come on up Mana." Mr. Kido said, holding out the chalk for her to grab.

Mana nodded and slowly stood up with shaky legs. The moment she stood; she felt dizzy and her vision blurred. Mana placed her hand onto her desk for support, waiting for her vision to clear and the dizziness to go away. Unfortunately, the longer she stood the dizzier she became. It wasn't until she took a small step forward when her body gave out. Time seemed to have slowed down as Mana crumpled to the floor, her classmates' and teacher's eyes widened in horror as she fell.

"Mana!"

Regina, Rikka, and Makoto were instantly at her side as soon as there was a thump from her body hitting the floor.

"Oi, Mana!" Rikka said as she gently slapped her friend's face. "Wake up!"

"Somebody goes get the nurse!" Mr. Kido demanded.

Makoto shot out of the room to do as Mr. Kido said. Rikka placed two fingers on Mana's neck to check her pulse, she was relieved to feel it pulsing. Regina lifted her lover's head and gently laid it down on her lap, she gently brushed her bangs out of her face.

"I tried to tell you..." Regina whimpered, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Regina," Rikka said softly, "she'll be alright."

"I-I didn't know this was going to happen." Mr. Kido stuttered.

Everyone was scared, somebody close to them had just collapsed and nobody knew why.

"I got her!" Makoto announced as she ran into the room with the school nurse.

Rikka and Mr. Kido moved out of the way for Mrs. Amari, the school nurse immediately began checking for a pulse, just like Rikka had done, then placed her hand on Mana's forehead.

"Her pulse is slow but her temperature is fine," Mrs. Amari observed, "what exactly happened?"

"She was supposed to answer the question on the board but she collapsed as soon as she got up." Mr. Kido explained.

"I see," Mrs. Amari turned to Regina, "do you know what Mana has been doing in her free time?"

"She has been helping the staff set up the gym for dance, that's all I know." Regina replied, she looked down at her girlfriend sadly.

Mrs. Amari sighed, causing everyone to look the nurse. Mr. Kido stepped forward.

"Do you perhaps know why she collapsed?" he asked.

"I do," Mrs. Amari said, "she overworked herself."

The school nurse gently poked and prodded, checking for any injuries the girl might have sustained from the fall.

"The bags under her eyes was a dead giveaway," Mrs. Amari stated, "what Regina told us only added to it."

Regina frowned, she had heard the story about Mana overworking herself before from working, the girl getting sick should have been a clear warning not to do so again.

Mr. Kido kneeled down and slid his arms beneath Mana's knees and back, carefully picking her up. Mana's head rolled to the right to rest in the man's shoulder as he stood up.

"Let's get her to the nurse's office." he said. "You may come along, Regina."

The school nurse exited the classroom first, followed by Mr. Kido with Mana, then Regina.

* * *

Students exited the building with their friends, school had ended a few minutes ago. Regina sat next to her sleeping girlfriend, waiting for her to wake. She sighed and looked at the floor. Mana and the school staff had been planning the dance for months, Mana had often missed out on sleep because she was up late going over the plans, making corrections and such. Her and the staff had begun retrieving the materials required for the dance last week, Regina new it was only a matter of time before Mana exhausted herself. She just wished it wasn't how it has been like before.

"Oh Mana," Regina sighed, "what am I going to do with you?"

"Maybe accept a kiss as an apology?"

Regina jumped, startled at suddenly hearing a voice. She looked in Mana's direction to see that the girl had woken up, and now is sitting up and rubbing the back of her head nervously. Regina blinked before shooting up out of her seat, startling her lover.

"You idiot!" she shouted, frowning.

Mana looked down, feeling guilty and sad. Regina's expression softened, how can she stay upset with her? She sat down on the bed next to the magenta-haired girl and wrapped her left arm around her.

"It's alright," she said as she gently rubbed Mana's right arm, "just never do that again."

"I'll try." Mana replied, resting her head on Regina's shoulder.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The two girls stayed in that position for a little while longer before Regina suddenly pushed Mana down, back to laying on her back.

"Regina?" Mana said in confusion.

Regina smiled and cuddled her lover, wrapping her arms around her behind Mana's neck. Mana smiled back and wrapped her arms around Regina.

"Will you accept a kiss as an apology?" Mana asked in a flirtatious tone of voice.

Regina smirked and leaned in, kissing the girl. Mana blushed and kissed her back. The girl was disappointed when Regina pulled away, but that disappointment turned into confusion when the blonde leaned in close, her mouth next to her ear.

"Just one kiss isn't enough to satisfy me." Regina whispered, laughing when her lover turned red.

"We're too young for that!" Mana squeaked, covering her face with a pillow.

Regina's laughter could be heard in the hallway. Rikka and Makoto, who were on their way to check up on them stopped and smiled.

"Told you they would be fine." Makoto said teasingly.

"Oh, shut it."

Rikka gently pushed the pop star as they both turned around and headed to the front of the school.


End file.
